


Found at Last

by HarryPotterSlash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Batfamily, Cliffhangers, F/M, Jason/Roy/Wally/Dick/Blaine (OC) biological siblings, Oldest Damian, Youngest Dick, reversed age, seperated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSlash/pseuds/HarryPotterSlash
Summary: Dick wants to ask Barbara to the fall dance but doesn't know how. Jason finds out and both talk about it. (Sorry I'm bad at Summary so please r and r)





	1. Information

Name:Alfred Pennyworth

Age:60

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Agent A

Nickname:Alf,Pennyworth,Alfie,Al,A

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Bruce Wayne

Age:39

Team:Bat family/Justice League

Secret I.D.:Batman

Nickname:B-man,Bat,Batsy,Bats,Brucie,Mr.B,B,Brucie-Boy,Bwuce

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Talia al ghul-Wayne

Age:38

Team:Bat family/League of assasins

Secret I.D.:Batwoman

Nickname:Tal,Mrs.B,BW,Tawia

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Damian Wayne

Age:18

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Renegade

Nickname:Dami,RG,Big D

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Terrance McGinnes-Wayne

Age:16

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Nightwing

Nickname:Terry,Ter,McGinnes,Tewwy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Cassandra Cain-Wayne

Age:14

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Black Bat

Nickname:Blackie,BB,Cassie,Cassandwa,Cain

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Timothy Drake-Wayne

Age:13

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Red Robin

Nickname:Tim,Timmy,Drake,RR,Big Red

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Stephanie Brown-Wayne

Age:12

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Red Bat

Nickname:RB,Steph,Stephie,Brown,Little Red

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Jason Terror-Wayne

Age:11

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Red Hood

Nickname:Jase,Jay,Jay-Jay,RH,Hoodie,Little Red

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Roy Terror-Wayne

Age:6

Team:Bat family/Arrow family

Secret I.D.:Speedy

Nickname:Woy,Peedy,Roy-Boy,Arrowhead

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Blaine Terror-Wayne

Age:5

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Sparrow

Nickname:Spar,Bwaine,S,Princess

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Wallace Terror-Wayne

Age:4

Team:Bat family/Speedster family

Secret I.D.:Kid Flash

Nickname:Wally,Wawwy,KF,Kid Fwash,Wall-man,Walls

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Richard Terror-Wayne

Age:1

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Robin

Nickname:R,Dick,Dickie,Little D,Baby Bird,Birdy,Little Dickie,Little Bird


	2. Found Their Family

On a dark night,Batman,Batwoman and their children were patrolling by an alley.

It was crime alley and there lived only thief's,gangs and poor people who hadn't work.

There's a couple who went in crime alley and the Bat family followed them.

Suddenly they saw a shadow not bigger than a kid by the couple and Renegade went in action.

Renegade picked the little child up and brought him on the roof.

,,LET. ME. GO!",ordered the kid while Batman went out of the shadow and the rest except Speedy and Kid Flash followed.

Batman glared at the kid and asked:,,What are you doing here?"

The kid took off his hoodie and glared right back and answered:,,I'm stealing money for don't even think of bringing me in prison or I'll tell everyone you hit me and killed my brother and sister."

Everyone's eyes went wide and Batwoman asked:,,How do we know that you have a family?"

,,Because I have honour and I have defeated your Clown villan too.",answered the kid.

Batman brought the kid to his eye level and asked:,,Where are your parents do you live?"

,,My parents live under the ground in a big enough box for them while my little brother and sister live with me this, have five children and one was hit death by Joker,one is sick and the other is too young to save the youngest the other two found a house and live happy with a oldest was brought back to life with a ...?",answered the kid.

,,Lasaruspit.",ended Renegade and Batwoman in the same time.

,,I'm Jason Terror and steal money to keep my on-",said Jason while a beep thing went off.

,, ,I gotta go and search a new home,Two-Face is back and is looking for us.",said Jason while he tried to wiggle free but without sucess.

Nightwing came next to Batman and said:,,I'll go with you and fight them off."

,,J-Jase is t-that r-really y-you?",asked Speedy while walking out of the shadow.

Jason looked over and gasped in surprise.

Kid Flash saw the face and runned to Jason while Speedy followed.

Batman released Jason and took a step back while looking just as shocked as the others.

,,How are Dickie and Princess?Why is Two-Face after us?",asked Kid Flash while they took off their mask.

Jason's eyes widened and said:,,Give me a lift to Crime 's our old house."

Wally brought his mask back on while Jason said with a smirk:,,I hope that we meet you soon don't forget,I know who you are."

With that were they speeding off while the others turned to Roy for an explaining.

Roy brought his mask up and made a motion to follow him.

They all did and thought only one thing.

'What does this mean?'


	3. Fight!

Previously:

"You're wrong. We didn't trust each other for a long time. Red Hood is the oldest and was always afraid that we would get hurt on our missions or food picking so he went and took for 3 years our opponent on himself but once he couldn't go because of a broken leg and had to trust us without him or his help. We weren't injured but he only then trusted us enough to go alone when it was needed. That was 3 month ago when we thought that they died by the collapsing of the old building we lived for 2 years.", explained Speedy easily while standing by Nightwing and the boy.

Nightwing was shocked with what he heard but also with the truth that was hidden away from the time they were adopted by Bruce.

Nightwing had just assumed that no one loved them and threw them on the street just because they can't take care of their own kids.

Part 3:

"I'm sorry for saying something that I don't know about. Can you forgive me?",asked Nightwing while he looked at Speedy.

Blaine on the other hand runned to Speedy and hugged his waist. Speedy didn't think for a second and hugged her back. He had missed his Siblings a lot. He and Kid Flash still cried at night, only to go the next day to school and laugh as if nothing has happened. He really didn't want to let go but he still wanted to help his brother out and make him proud of him and maybe even get his trust back.

"I can't *kick* believe that *dodge* you *punch* were alive and *final blow on the head* didn't think of searching *dodge next goon* for our *sommersault away* bodies and *kick in stomach* confirm our death! I *punch in the neck* thought that you were *backflip over the goons head* both dead only *flipping the goon over the shoulder* to hear from Joker that Batsy- *got hit in the stomach* Ugh! That Batsy got *throwing goon out of the Window* two new charges. And the *hitting the last goon unconscious* new told us that Bruce Wayne got also two new charges, named Wally and Roy Terror-Wayne!",said Red Hood while dragging Speedy in a bear hug.

Speedy had tears in his eyes and begun for the first time since 3 months to cry in public. Nightwing, who didn't hear any fighting anymore, came inside with Blaine and Dick and went to comfort the two crying children in front of him. Blaine runned to her two brothers but no one realised that the Joker was behind Nightwing with a knife in his left hand. Nightwing just wanted to give Dick to Speedy and Red Hood but got pushed by Joker from behind. That resulted in Dick flying in the air and Joker catching the Baby.

"Let the Baby go. He can't do a thing to you. I'll do whatever you want from me but please, let the Baby go.",pleaded Nightwing.

Joker thought about it a little while and said:"Only if Batsy will come and play with me. I also want to have some chocolate from Batwoman."

Nightwing agreed and called Batman. This time, he got Batman on the line and told him what Joker wanted for the Babys life. Batman confirmed that he will be there in 2 minutes and that Nightwing had to get Joker to focus on something else and not on the children. Nightwing did just that and begun to talk to Joker about the strangest things like fun games, play dates and torture methodes. They almost got Jokers attention when Dick begun to cry. Everyone begged for Dick to be silent but the Lord didn't have mercy and Dick screamed and cried louder. On that moment came Batman through the Window. He had a white box with him and they knew that there were chocolate inside.

"Let the Baby go, Joker. We'll give you what you want then.",said Batman and brought his arm with the white box and one empty hand in front of him and waited for the change.

Suddenly, the Joker threw Dick out of the Window at the backside of the apartment:"Not interested."

Everyones eyes widened but Batman jumped immediatly after Dick and tried to catch him before they reached the ground. They weren't as high as Batman hoped but he felt like 12 floors were enough to save Dick. Batman could hug Dick to his chest at the 3rd floor and everyone hoped that Batman will be fast enough to not go splat on the ground below. Batman shot the grappling hook and swung himself and Dick through the 1st floor Window. Everyone breathed out again when, suddenly the whole building started to collapse.


End file.
